1. Field
The following description relates to an optical disc drive having a compatibility with an audio/video (A/V) host and a method of driving the optical disc drive.
2. Description of the Related Art
Optical disc drives, which are one of optical medium devices, may store and reproduce information. Formats of optical disc drives may include compact discs (CDs) and digital versatile discs (DVDs) and may further include blue-ray discs (BDs). Recently, most optical medium devices may secure a compatibility with CDs and DVDs. Even optical medium devices having a compatibility with BDs are popularized.
Further, information display devices may include general-purpose devices such as computers, for example. Other information display devices may include TV receiver sets, which receive broadcasting via a terrestrial wave, a coaxial cable, the Internet, and the like. The TV receiver sets may be general-purpose image display devices capable of receiving various types of information in real-time. The TV receiver sets recently may include a function allowing access to peripheral devices and displaying various types of contents stored in the peripheral devices.
Audio/video (A/V) hosts including the TV receiver sets allow only a limited connectivity, and thus lack compatibility with various types of media. Furthermore, A/V devices may have a universal serial bus (USB) host function to reproduce multimedia content stored in USB storage devices (a USB memory, an MP3 player, a portable HDD, etc.) that are currently connected to the A/V devices. However, since A/V devices support only a file allocation table (FAT) file system defined by the International Standard Organization (ISO) 9293, the A/V devices are unable to reproduce data of optical discs that use a compact disc file system (CDFS) or a universal disc format (UDF) file system.